1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system for causing a computer to realize a game where a player operates a character displayed on a screen, a method of controlling such a game system, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, game systems that realize games that are played among a plurality of players via the interne or games where a sole player plays a game with the computer as his/her opponent. Moreover, there are those which acquire the current position information by receiving signals from a GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite and using it in a game (for example, JP2002-273034 and JP2004-261217).
As this kind of game, there are various games including baseball, soccer, martial arts, car racing and so on. With this kind of game, normally, a player advances the game by operating the character displayed on a screen of a game machine (or a personal computer or the like). Among these games, certain games allow the player to improve one's own strength in the versus game upon achieving certain positive results in the versus game such as winning a match against the opponent. Consequently, the amusement of the game is increased by enabling the strength in the versus game to be improved.
Nevertheless, with a conventional game system, the only time that the strength can be improved is when the player operates the character and achieves certain positive results in the versus game. In other words, the improvement of strength in the versus game was dependent only on the player's skills of character operation, amount of operation, or operation hours, and a new development is desired with respect to this point.